edfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeping up with the Eds
"Keeping up with the Eds" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds lawn mowing idea goes horribly wrong. Plot One day, Ed and Eddy decide to go and visit Edd and learn that his floor has just been waxed. The three still manage to have fun with Edd's slippery floors when they transform it into a free-style skating rink. However, soon comes Edd's least favorite chore: mowing the lawn. Eddy and Ed offer to help him, but they end up wrecking Edd's lawn. Eddy decides to use his special fertilizer, which can make grass and plants grow to extreme heights. The fertilizer even manages to grow mushrooms on Ed's shoe, and Eddy decides to use it on lawns all around the Cul-De-Sac, and they could mow the lawns for money. However, the grass grows to the point of turning the Cul-De-Sac into a jungle. Ed tries to help decrease the amount of grass by eating it, but instead Eddy soon gets the idea to borrow Victor, Rolf's goat, and have him eat all the grass to mow the lawns. Rolf agrees to lend Victor to the Eds, and the three boys take Victor to mow the lawns of the Cul-De-Sac residents. Victor does a good job of mowing the lawns but becomes overweight to the point of being round and capable of rolling like a ball. The Eds lose control of the obese goat and Victor ends up rolling away with Eddy standing on top of him, while Edd and Ed chase the rolling Victor into Ed's yard, where Sarah and Jimmy were having a tea party. After finding the remains of Sarah's doll, Polly Poo Poo, Ed assumes that Sarah was eaten by Victor when it turns out she was taking shelter inside of Ed's house. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Oh Ed!" Ed: "Yes, Eddy?" Eddy: "Check it out, doesn't that lawn mower look like the thermo-destructo Wibble-whacker from Space Leech IV?" Ed: "Yeah!" Eddy: Whispering "Attack the Wibbles." Ed: shouts "The Wibbles!" the lawnmower "Attack the Wibbles!" ---- *'Rolf': "The 'passing of the goat' continues to be a stable export of my country." ---- *'Ed': in the mud "Victor likes me!" Eddy: off in the mud "Goats like leafy vegetables." bites Eddy's head as Double D goes under the mud ''"Let go, Victor!" ---- *'Eddy': "Don't worry! Mowing the lawn is simple! Even Ed here can do it!" '''Ed': "Because I am simple!" ---- *'Ed': as he blankly stares at Victor eating grass ---- *'Ed': frantic "The goat ate Sarah! The goat ate my sister!" ---- *'Eddy': Okay, goat! Time to work!" doesn't move "Quit stalling, goat! still doesn't move, Eddy moans ---- *'Edd': "We're constrained by the intimacy of our situation." Eddy: "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy grows mushrooms on Ed's shoe with his fertilizer, but in the following shots, the mushrooms are gone. *When Eddy was sitting on Victor, the stripe on his shirt was missing for the second time; the first was in The Ed-Touchables when Eddy was yelling in to a cone. *When Ed cuts the grass with the push mower, a trail of dirt can be seen next to the patio where Eddy is lazing off. When Ed finishes cutting the grass, however, the trail disappears. *When Eddy is riding on the fat Victor and screams, "HELP!", his mouth doesn't move in the flow with what he's saying. *How come that when the grass grows, it lifts all three Eds off the ground but it wasn't able to lift Sarah & Jimmy? The grass didn't even grow there. (Then again, that spot was covered by their picnic blanket.) *If Victor isn't returned when borrowed, whoever borrows him will owe Rolf 2 bags of beans, 5 pigs, and a turnip. Video These clips were provided by ThePj221 on youtube. gw906rGwnMs 06VMZodTlSA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1